


Tacky

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, dog owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 20 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "tacky."
Kurt does a lot to make his husband happy.





	

"Absolutely not. No way in hell am I wearing that Blaine," Kurt told Blaine, who held the 'ugly' Christmas sweater Kurt had shoved back at him in his hands.

"Come on it's just for one photo. I have matching ones for me, Halik and Malaki. We'll take one picture for our Christmas cards and then you can burn it," Blaine begged, "It's going to look cute. Like a family photo. Come on it's Malaki's first Christmas with us."

"Like hell. I'm not going to send anyone a picture of me in  _that_. It's tacky. Especially if you're putting that on the dogs as well. We are not that tacky of family."

"It's not tacky. It's cute. It's Christmas-y. And it's a great way to announce that Malaki is a new member of our clan. Please, can we at least try? We can even put a picture of you burning the sweater on the back, just to make sure your reputation as 'Person With Good Taste In Clothes' doesn't get ruined."

That got a smile out of Kurt. And really what bad could one tacky Christmas photo in an ugly Christmas sweater that matched with his dogs do, Kurt thought, considering how happy it would probably make Blaine. He heaved a big sight. "Don't think I won't take you up on that offer," he warned his husband.

In that moment Malaki, their newest family member came trotting into the bedroom. Blaine had apparently put her into her sweater already. When Blaine had told him they were 'matching' he had assumed they would all wear the same, or similar looking sweaters. Apperently that was a false assumption. Kurt's sweater was big and an ugly red with Santa's face right there on his chest, way too clichee and not form fitting at all, it mostly looked like a red bag, which was half the reason he didn't want to put it on.

Malaki on the other hand was in a green and red stripped sweater with little bells, obviously resembling an elf.

"I thought they were matching?," he finally said.

"Well yes. You see you're Santa, while got Mrs. Santa Clause. Malaki is, as you can see, an elf and Halik is Rudolph. Or maybe just a reindeer she seemed to be okay with the antlers, the nose seemed like a no. Oh and Malaki has a lil hat too, but that doesn't need to be on right now."

"Alright," Kurt relented. "Let's just do it before I realise how much I don't want this. And don't forget the promise of the picture of me burning that sack you call sweater."

"Love you," Blaine smiled and leaned up for a small peck on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Don't forget that the whole advent series can be read as one verse.   
> Read more about Malaki in the previous story (sign) and more about Halik in Kiss, Music, Quirk, and a li'l bit in Rain :)


End file.
